Electronic documents are increasingly replacing paper documents in a wide variety of applications in business, legal, personal, entertainment, and education environments. Electronic documents and other electronic content formats introduce content protection and source verification challenges. Security mechanisms implement access policies and thus protect the electronic content. Authentication mechanisms verify the source of a document through use of digital signatures and certificates. Many of these techniques, however, introduce constraints and requirements making the process burdensome.